Cards of Life and Death
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: I'm not good at summeries so just read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ITS CHARACTERS IF I DID THEN I BE REAL RICH.  
  
  
Cards of Life and Death Prologue  
  
I sense you clow card of death and I won't let you harm anyone any more because clow card I will be your last victim and captor.  
  
Sakura was standing on the top of her house on the roof.   
  
Whispering, "Li might not sense you, death, nor could the Lasen board but I do and I will seal you even if it meant my death."  
  
Kero, who was sleeping, didn't hear her leave neither could the other inhabitants. Sakura sneaked back in and changed into a white dress shirt, black tie, black pants, and black pants with a black cape. It was as if she was going to a funeral, most precisely the would-be murders of the death card and her own death. She grabbed her magic necklace and clow cards and slipped through the window after setting loose Sleep to cast its spell on Kero, her father and brother. Off she went, to King Penguin Park to find the clow card of death.   
  
Not that this is when Sakura and the others are 18 except for Touya who is 22 and Sakura's dad, Aiden who is 37.   
Please Review.  
Le 


	2. Chapter 1: Encounter with Death

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ITS CHARACTERS IF I DID THEN I BE REAL RICH.  
  
Cards of Life and Death Chapter One: Encounter with Death  
  
She sensed it. Right Behind the King Penguin slide, draining the life force out of two people, woman and a man. She ran to the clow card only to disturb its drain of energy. Death ran after its connection was broken, leaving behind two barely alive victims.   
(AN: Death will be better describe in Syaoran's Part as well as what card she uses to drive Death a way.)   
  
The woman with a midnight dress was in better state than the other but she was unconscious as well as the man wearing a black tux. Both pulses were faint and breathing was rasps for the two victims. Sakura took out her cell phone and called the paramedics. After putting away her cell phone, she gave about 10% of her life force to the victims.   
  
Cursing the Death card, she made a vow, "I vow you will pay for the all the evil you caused, clow card. I will seal you away even if it meant dying to do it."  
  
A siren disturb the silence, as the sound came closer Sakura disappeared to find the card and stop its would-be murders. She went to places where other clow cards have been found in the city and stopped the drain of energy from the Death card and its victims and calling the paramedics after some of her life force was given to each of the victims.  
  
"25 victims with their life force drained right before the sunrise. All of them unconscious. Most I stopped before half of their energy was gone and I gave them 5-10% of my energy to them. At least I have some energy left. I think I know how you work Death.  
  
Sakura went back to her room and removed the sleep spell from Touya, Aiden, and Kero. Then she changed and collapsed into her bed whispering.  
  
"Good thing there's no school till winter."  
  
Kero was just snoring away.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Morning 8 o'clock  
  
"Last night, 25 people were attacked and now they're intensive care. All in a coma. Their energy was almost gone and their breathing was faint as well as their pulses when taken to a hospital. We have no information if they will survive from last's night ordeal. Now on to weather....."  
  
A 18 year old, fully awake and dressed in gray sweats boy named Syaoran Li turned off the tv news broadcast.  
  
" This looks like the work of a clow card or foul magic but why can't I sense it," Li asked himself as he made breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Li change into his clow card outfit and said, "Force know plight, Release the Light. Show me what is causing this chaos."   
  
The Lasen board in his hand projected the first encounter with the Death card and Sakura.  
  
*Sakura in her outfit was running toward somewhere, wand in hand. As she came to the site where Death was draining the first two victims' life energy. The people with their life force drained were surrounded by a strange black mist. Suddenly a scythe appeared in the mist about to place its blade into the victims' hearts. Windy blew the mist away and the mist disappeared. Sakura, now over the two victims, gave some life force to the victims. *  
  
Not that this is when Sakura and the others are 18 except for Touya who is 22 and Sakura's dad, Aiden who is 37.   
Please Review.  
Le   
  



End file.
